The present invention relates to battery-powered type electronic equipment such as compact electronic equipment with various functions such as a time display function, an alarm function and a calculation function.
Wristwatches are known as conventional electronic equipment of this type. Such a wristwatch (to be referred to as a multifunction wristwatch hereinafter) includes a circuit means for performing a time signal generation function and other functions; a function data display means for displaying function data such as time, calculation processes and their result, executed by the circuit means; and a case housing the circuit means and the function data display means therein. A case of a conventional multifunction wristwatch has a flat shape, as shown in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 59-35823. A liquid crystal display as the function data display means and pushbutton switches as the circuit operation means are arranged on the flat case.
The more types of functions executed by the circuit means, the larger the area of the circuit operation means and the function data display means is. The case size and its weight are thus increased. In order to decrease the case size, the size of the circuit operation means and the function data display means must be decreased. However, it is difficult to manipulate a small circuit operation means, and it is difficult to read data displayed on a small function data display means. Thus, the miniaturization of these means is limited. In particular, even if the number of functions executed by the circuit means is to be increased, the number of circuit operation means, such as pushbutton switches, that can be fitted in the case is limited. Furthermore, when both the circuit operation means and the function data display means are arranged on the upper surface of the flat case, the hand or fingers of the user cover the function data display means upon operation of the circuit operation means. A large case cannot be worn comfortably on the wrist of a user. Furthermore, when the user inclines the wristwatch so as to properly operate the circuit operation means, the readability of data displayed on the function data display means is degraded. Likewise, when the user's wrist is inclined to allow easy reading of the data displayed on the function data display means, this leads to difficulty in operating the circuit operation means.
In the conventional multifunction wristwatch, the case and the watch band are independent from each other. The band is coupled to the case through a push-pin or spring-bar. With this arrangement, it is difficult to obtain relatively high coupling strength between the case and the band. In addition, the overall number of components in the multifunction wristwatch is increased, resulting in an increase in fabrication cost and cumbersome assembly.